Esperar
by Winter Bells
Summary: Ia menunggu di tengah-tengah penyakit yang ia derita. Berharap pria itu pulang sebelum ia mengatup kedua kelopak matanya, untuk selamanya. Based on: Harvest Moon Back to Nature. Oneshot. RnR please?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume

Warning: maybe OOC, modifikasi Canon, typo(s)

**note**: this fanfic based on; Harvest Moon: Back to Nature.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperar<strong>

Oleh: **utsukushii arui **

* * *

><p><em>Aku di sini, sayang. Duduk manis menantimu<em>

_Aku di sini, sayang. Memantimu yang tak kunjung datang_

_Berharap, sebuah harapan masih ada._

_Untuk kembalinya kau ke peraduanmu semula._

_Di sini, di rumah kita._

.

"Ibu… Ibu? Ibu menangis?" Sebuah teguran kecil bersenandung di belakang telinganya. Membangkitkannya dari alam fantasi yang telah menerbangkannya cukup jauh. Melalang buana menelusuri sebuah lorong hitam yang tak kunjung menampakkan secercah cahaya. Agar ia tenang.

"Ah… tidak, sayang," Lilia—sebagaimana orang-orang memanggilnya, mengusap cairan bening yang telah menciptakan aliran sungai kecil di pipinya. Mata wanita itu tampak layu, selayu hatinya sekarang ini. "Hei, kenapa kau tak di kasir? Nanti ada pembeli, bagaimana?" Wanita berambut _bubble gum _itu memegang kedua lengan sang anak dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Sana _gih,_ ibu cuma kelilipan debu _aja _kok," Lilia mencoba menyunggingkan bibirnya agar sang anak tak cemas.

"Ibu, perlu kuambilkan obat lagi?" Popuri—gadis yang menuruni sang ibu, terlihat dari warna rambut mereka yang sama, menatap lebih dalam sorot mata ibundanya. Ia tau, ibunya pasti mengkhawatirkan sang ayah. Benar, selama sang ibu sakit-sakitan, ayahnya memutuskan untuk mencari obat agar istrinya itu sembuh. Namun, beberapa tahun belakangan ini, sejak ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Lilia, Popuri dan Rick, tak ada kabar mengudara tentang dirinya. Bahkan, sepucuk surat pun tak tertera namanya saat kau membuka kotak surat milik keluarga peternak ayam itu.

Sedih, galau, takut, beradu menjadi satu di dalam batin mereka. Sang ayah yang dulunya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, seakan lenyap di telan bumi. Bukan mati, hanya saja tak ada kabar tentangnya. Lilia risau, bukannya penyakitnya berangsur-angsur sembuh, tapi malah semakin menggerogoti setiap sel tubuhnya karena khawatir keadaan sang pujangga tersebut.

Sang ibu menggeleng pelan, "tidak usah, sayang. Ibu baik-baik saja," jelas Lilia mencoba meyakinkan sang bungsu.

"Ibu…" ucap Popuri parau. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya bergerak ke segala arah. Sulit untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang terus meronta-ronta untuk disemburkan lewat tenggorokan. "Apa lebih baik aku mengundur pernikahan—"

"Popuri!" lantang sang ibu. Membuat sang anak memandang sorot tajam mata ibunya, "kita sudah membicarakan ini, bukan? Jangan kau khawatirkan keadaan ibumu ini. Ayolah, ibu bukan wanita renta tak berdaya. Ibu bisa mengurus hidup Ibu sendiri. Sekarang, bahagialah dengan pernikahanmu bersama Jack, oke?" Lilia tersenyum tipis seraya meyenggol hidung sang anak dengan jari lentik telunjuknya. Lilia mendengus, anak yang dulu begitu cupu dan polos ini, sebentar lagi akan ia lepas. Tanggung jawabnya sudah tak diperlukan. Karena sang menantulah yang akan menggantikannya.

_Lihatlah, sayang. Anak kita, anak yang dulu kau manja, sebentar lagi akan kita lepas._

_Dia bukan Popuri yang manja seperti dulu lagi, ia telah dewasa._

_Sayang, apakah kau dengar? Pulanglah, pulang ke peraduanmu lagi._

_Kami merindukanmu. Pulanglah._

Popuri mengangguk pelan. Entahlah, apakah sebenarnya ia pantas merasa bahagia atau tidak, ia tak tau. Mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan melepas status lajangnya. Itu berarti, tak ada yang menemani wanita ini saat ia sendiri. Saat ia kesepian menunggu sang ayah yang tak kunjung pulang. Saat ia meronta-ronta kesakitan, tak ada yang mengambilkan obat. Saat ia harus menjadi pelipur lara di kala sang ibu di serang kepiluan. Itu diperparah karena sang kakak, Rick, sudah berumah tangga terlebih dahulu bersama Karen—anak pemilik bar. Pasti sang ibu akan sangat kesepian. Walau peternakan tetap mereka bertiga yang menjalankan, tetap saja, wanita itu akan melalui malamnya hanya seorang diri. Ditemani tungku api dan secangkir teh hangat. Dan suara dengungan ayam jantan berkokok di kala senja menyerang.

Oh Tuhan, haruskah ibu yang sangat ia sayangi ini tambah menderita? Apalagi obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya tak kunjung dapat. Ayah, cepatlah pulang. Ibu menderita di sini. Tak kasihankah kau melihatnya? Ayah! Pulang!—batin Popuri menangis.

Popuri tak dapat membendung rasa sakit yang telah menusuk-nusuk dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit, sangat sakit. Hanya tangisan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meluluhkan rasa itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu langsung ditangkap sang ibu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Menyiratkan rasa pedih yang mereka rasakan bersama. Mencoba berbagi derita satu sama lain, walau itu berat.

"Kau harus tersenyum bahagia, wahai Nona Jack," gurau sang ibu di tengah isak tangis yang melanda mereka."Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tiba-tiba saja Lilia merasakan tenggorokannya digelitik keras oleh ratusan semut. Ya, seperti digigit-gigit. Sebuah cairan berbau amis dengan warna merah yang masih segar keluar dari dua lubang kecil yang ada di hidungnya. Menetes perlahan demi perlahan.

"Ibuu! Ibuu!" Popuri langsung berteriak nama ibunya saat sang bunda mengeluarkan darah. Tangan itu tak sanggup menahan tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tumbang. "Toloong! Kakak! Ayah!"

.

_Sayang, sebelum aku benar-benar mengatup kedua kelopak mataku ini,_

_Aku ingin melihat paras bersinar wajahmu itu._

_Aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Di sini, aku setia __**menunggumu**__._

_Aku tau, kau masih bernapas bebas di ujung Bumi lainnya. Berlari menulusuri jalanan menuju kemari._

_Sayang, pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

><p><strong>Dua Tahun Kemudian<strong>

* * *

><p>Jalanan itu basah. Seperti baru diguyur tamu tak diundang dari atas. Becek, banyak genangan air tercipta di sana-sini. Membuat orang malas untuk keluar. Kau bahkan masih bisa memandang dengan jelas perpaduan warna di atas sana. Sebuah perpaduan yang tercipta setelah tamu dari atas turun. Menjulur vertikal memotong gumpalan awan yang sedang berarak. Layaknya sebuah peribahasa, habis gelap terbitlah terang. Setelah badai hujan turun—gelap, maka terciptalah sebuah keajaiban, pelangi—terang. Ya, Pelangi memanglah indah. Kau tak akan membiarkan matamu berpaling—bahkan mengerjapkannya sekali pun darinya. Karena tak ingin kelewatan salah satu keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu.<p>

Dari celah sudut desa di sana, seorang pria berlari memecahkan genangan-genangan air yang ia injaki. Membuat air itu memuncrat dan membasahi celana bagian bawahnya dengan sedikit kotoran. Ia terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan sesosok benda menakjubkan di atas sana—pelangi. Orang-orang yang menyoroti setiap langkahnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka tangkap. Seorang pria yang telah menghilang sejak lama dari desa mereka. Pergi dengan sebuah tujuan yang mulia. Bahkan ada yang sampai tak mengenalnya lagi karena sudah sangat lama tak memandang sosok pria gagah itu. Mereka ingin sekali lagi memandang sosok pria itu karena masih tak yakin dengan pandangan pertama yang mereka tangkap. Tapi pria itu terus berlari kencang tanpa menghiraukan sapaan-sapaan yang berdengung terus di gendang telinganya.

Ia rindu dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Huh, sudah hampir tujuh tahun ia tak bertemu mereka. Pasti banyak yang berubah dari mereka. Ah, anak-anaknya pasti sudah besar-besar, dan kalau perkiraannya tak salah, kemungkinan salah satu atau malah kedua anaknya sudah melepas status lajang mereka. Oh Tuhan, ia sangat rindu dengan mereka. Terutama, wanita itu. Wanita yang menjadi alasannya untuk pergi. Pergi meninggalkan semua yang ia cintai demi dirinya. Ya, demi wanita itu. Dan sekarang, ia telah pulang, kembali ke peraduannya semula. Jangan pikir ia pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa. Ia pulang membawa apa yang ia cari. Sebuah obat yang-amat-sangat-langka.

Lilia, Popuri, Rick, ayah pulang, sayang. Ayah pulang!—batinnnya dengan segala rasa rindu yang masih terpendam erat di raganya. Bahkan tangisan sudah tumpah duluan sebelum ia benar-benar sampai di tempat tujuannya—yaitu rumah.

"Popuri! Rick! Lilia! Ayah pulang, sayang! Ayah pulang!" Ia berteriak sebelum beberapa kakinya menginjakkan kaki di depan pagar rumah itu. ia menyoroti segala sudut rumah itu—sekaligus peternakan ayam. Ah, semuanya tampak tak berbeda sebelum ia tinggalkan. Mungkin kandang ayam yang sepertinya bertambah beberapa ruang—terlihat lebih besar. Ia membuka pelan rantai yang mengunci pagar kayu itu. Masuk perlahan. Sore yang cerah ini pasti mereka masih bekerja di peternakan.

Pria itu terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu yang sudah kusam itu. Tapi tak ada sambutan dari dalam. Ia mengulangnya lagi, tapi tetap sama, tak ada jawaban. "Ayah?" Pria itu langsung memutar lehernya, sejurus ke arah pagar rumah itu. Memandang seorang gadis manis dengan rambut _soft pink_ yang diikat pendek. Gadis itu berubah, lebih tinggi, lebih dewasa. Rambut panjang yang dulu ia kenal berubah menjadi lebih pendek menjadi sebahu dan diikat. Pria itu terus menatap tajam kedua bola mata gadis itu. pandangan itu membuat air matanya tak terbendung. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyambut anak bungsunya itu. Pelukan erat, yang sepertinya membuat sang lawan sedikit sesak.

"Kau sudah berubah, sayang. Lebih dewasa," Pria itu masih menangis sambil mencium wangi khas rambut anaknya itu. Mencium pipi lembutnya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Aku… aku sudah menikah, Ayah," Gadis itu menyelipkan sebuah kalimat di antara kalimat sang ayah.

"HAHAHA! Sudah Ayah duga, saat Ayah pulang pasti anak-anak Ayah sudah berumah tangga," Pria itu tersenyum lepas seraya tertawa beberapa kali. Namun aneh, gadis itu menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan datar. Tak berekspresi. Membuat sang ayah mengangkat satu alisnya. "Err… ada yang salah dengan, Ayah?" tanya pria itu sembari menatap-natap bagian tubuhnya. Kalau-kalau sang anak merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Wajar saja, Tujuh tahun mungkin lebih beberapa bulan, mereka tak saling menatap satu sama lain. Pasti ada rasa aneh yang menyerang pikiran mereka.

"Tidak, Ayah. Kau semakin tua," ucapnya datar.

"Hahaha! Tapi masih terlihat gagah, kan?" guraunya mencoba mengakrabkan hubungan mereka yang telah renggang beberapa tahun ini. "Jadi, siapa pemuda yang berhasil mencuri gadis kecil Ayah ini?" tanyanya seraya mencubit pelan pipi sang bungsu.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "namanya Jack. Pemuda pemilik lahan perkebunan yang sudah tak terpakai waktu itu,"

"Hah? Jadi, lahan yang berantakan itu sudah digarap lagi, eh? Baguslah," senyum sang ayah. Pria ini masih bingung, kenapa anaknya terlihat datar menyambut kedatangannya? Pikirnya, saat ia sampai akan ada pelukan-pelukan hangat dari malaikat-malaikatnya. Ah, mungkin mereka gengsi, karena sudah tumbuh dewasa. Waktu sudah berputar. "Oh ya, di mana Ibu?"

Hening. Gadis itu menunduk sebentar. "Popuri?" tanya sang ayah sekali lagi.

"Ayah ingin menemui, Ibu? Ikut aku," ujar Popuri seraya menapaki kakinya menuju sebuah jalan kecil. Pria ini bingung, kenapa Popuri tak mengajaknya masuk ke rumah? Oh, mungkin istrinya sedang bergosip dengan para ibu-ibu di desa ini. Seperti dahulu, siang-siang berkumpul di alun-alun kota hanya untuk bergosip. Entah apa gunanya. Pria ini sempat kesal melihat sang istri menghabiskan waktu untuk bergosip. Tapi, ia jarang melihat istrinya bergosip lagi setelah sang istri terserang penyakit. Sejak itu, istrinya lebih sering di rumah.

Mereka berdua berjalan setapak demi setepak menelusuri sebuah jalan kecil dalam keheningan. Setiap sang ayah ingin berjalan sejejer dengan anaknya, Popuri malah berlari kecil ke depan agar tak sejejer dengannya. Mereka lalu melewati alun-alun kota. Tunggu, kenapa sepi? Tak ada orang. Namun Popuri tak kunjung berhenti dan terus berjalan.

Setelah beberapa saat, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah bangunan putih. Bangunan yang sangat ditakuti sang ayah. Rumah Sakit. "Apa, Ibumu dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya pria ini masih menatap bangunan itu.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah sang anak. Popuri menangis. Gadis kecilnya itu tak berhenti menangis. "Ada apa, Popuri?" Sang ayah menghampiri anaknya.

"I-ibu… bu-bukan di rumah sakit…" ucapnya parau di tengah-tengah tangisannya. "T-tapi… di sebelah rumah sakit…"

Sang ayah langsung menoleh ke sebelah bangunan putih itu. Sebuah bangunan dengan menara menjulang tinggi. Di menara itu, terdapat lonceng berwarna kuning. Di halaman sebelahnya, terdapat rumah-rumah masa depan. "Maksudmu? Ibumu sedang berdoa di gereja?"

"Bu-bukan…" Gadis itu masih menangis. "Tapi, di halaman sebelahnya…"

Hening. Diam. Tak ada suara.

Pria itu tersontak. Hatinya serasa bergoncang hebat. Pikirannya seakan melayang entah kemana. Ia seakan hilang pikiran. Istrinya, berada di salah satu tumpukan batu yang tertancap di tanah itu? kuburan?

"M-maksudmu?" Entah kenapa kalimat itu masih tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Sulit untuk dilontarkan. Kalah akan isak yang menyesak di dadanya.

"Ini salah, Ayah! Kenapa Ayah tak datang saat Ibu sekarat, hah?" Gadis itu tak sanggup lagi menahan pedih yang ia rasakan. Sesal, begitu kesal kepada ayahnya.

Kedua insan itu saling berpelukan. Menangis sekaligus menyiratkan sakit yang telah menusuk dada mereka. Menjadi suatu pemandangan yang begitu menyedihkan bagi mereka yang melihat dua orang ini.

"Maafkan, Ayah. Maaf, karena tidak memberi kabar,"

_Maaf, untukmu yang selalu menungguku_

_Maaf, untukmu yang telah kukecewakan._

_Maaf, sayang. Aku terlambat. _

_Kenapa kau pergi sebelum aku kembali._

_Tapi satu yang ingin kusiratkan untukmu, aku telah pulang, sayang. Pulang._

_Dan kau tak perlu menungguku lagi._

_Sekali lagi, maaf._

.

.

**E N D**

**Author's Note**:

Ini fiksi kedua arui di fandom ini. Gimana? Ancur ya? Saya udah berusaha buat fiksinya sebagus mungkin, tapi kayaknya gagal ya? :((

Ah, waktu arui main seri Harvest moon yang ini, langsung iba melihat keadaan Lilia *peluk Lilia*

Bayangkan aja, seorang istri yang ditinggal suami tanpa kabar. Semoga tidak terjadi pada saya =))

Maaf, maaf sekali lagi untuk kejelekan fiksi ini. arui akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meningkatkan tulisan arui.

Dan, terima kasih sudah mau membaca :D

Sekarang, boleh arui minta reviewnya? Yang review dapat pahala lho #plak /bercanda

Salam,

**arui**


End file.
